


Intimancy

by Booze_Hound



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fridge Logic, Midnight drabbles, flora needs more stories in general, florrin needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booze_Hound/pseuds/Booze_Hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora has a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimancy

**Author's Note:**

> Finished at midnight.  
> Flora must have a hard time in bed.

As was fashionable among the noble ladies of Nohr, small parties were held by the families related to a newlywed couple; It was natural, then, that Elise immediately leapt upon the opportunity to celebrate something and Camilla, being the supportive sibling she is, organized the party as soon as she found out about the wedding.

Or, at least that was what Flora was told.

Thus, only a day after the ceremony, the ice tribe twins found themselves seated next to their new sisters-in-law. Flora sat across from the purple haired matriarch, with Felicia sitting at Camilla's right. Hinoka sat between the tribal heiresses, while the two youngest princesses, Sakura and Elise, filled out the two remaining seats. The table was abuzz with conversation; Felicia swapped memories from their time in the northern fortress with Hinoka, who responded in kind with tales of Corrin's youth while the youngest two princesses excitedly discussed their upcoming musical tour. 

Flora squirmed in her seat; She could feel Camilla singling her out. She quickly met the gaze of the purple-haired beauty and promptly averted her eyes.

Yep. She was definitely being studied. 

So Flora sipped at her tea as uncertainty brewed in her gut. What does she want? thought Flora. Does she suddenly disapprove of me? Did I do anything to offend her...?

Unless it was about last night.

She sincerely hoped it wasn't about last night.

As Flora withdrew from Camilla's glare the eldest princess of Nohr smiled. She saw the vulnerability etched on Flora's face, and made her move. "Ladies" Began Camilla, who already pushed back her chair to stand. "I do think I'll be taking a walk with the lady of the hour now".

Flora froze.

Camilla strode past her.

"Coming, darling?"

As soon as the two left earshot, Camilla turned and looked Flora in the eye.  
"Alright dear, I shall cut to the chase: are you and my brother fucking yet?" Inquired the eldest princess of Nohr. Flora paled. "U-uh... M-miss Camilla..."

"Don't lie to me, dear. My darling retainers saw you run to the mess hall in your nighties. What happened?"

"Well..."

_[__]_  
( '-')  
-( )-

Flora sat on the edge of their bed, decidedly not facing her husband as he cradled the mug of hot chocolate she'd hurriedly cobbled together between his deathly cold hands.

"I'm saying" Corrin began "That this isn't as bad as it looks." 

"How could you say that?!" Flora squeaked. "You nearly froze, Corrin! You nearly died, and it's my fault!" Tears welled in her eyes, rolled down her face and froze before they landed on the covers. "Y-you nearly f-froze, and I'm... I'm...". Corrin put down his mug and crawled across the bed to embrace his wife. "Flora, love, it was an accident; neither of us could have known that would happen." He whispered. He rested his head between Flora's shoulders. "And nothing" he whispered "could ever prevent me from loving you.".

The room's temperature dropped to below freezing in an instant as a sudden snowstorm formed.

_[__]_  
( '-')  
-( )-

"...and he keeps saying it's fine, even if I know that it frustrates him." Sighed Flora, cradling her head in her hands. Camilla chuckled and gave the blue haired lass a hug. "Knowing Corrin, he'll be fine. But you dear" Camilla squeezed a little for effect. "Need to stop blaming yourself. Now, let's head back and enjoy your party. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Flora smiled into Camilla's ample bosom. Her sister in law really was amazing.

_[__]_  
( '-')  
-( )-  
"Master Corrin, I'm sure your wife would appreciate your enthusiasm. But are you sure jumping into a frozen ocean is a good idea?"

Jakob, Corrin, and Lilith stood at the northern point of Nohr, a area so cold and desolate that only a fool would go there unprepared.

Of the three, Corrin lacked any form of clothing.

"N-nonsense Jakob! If I am to p-please my w-wife, I must withstand the c-cold! So Jakob, be sure to hold that rope tight because I'M G-GOING IN-"


End file.
